My Favorite Color is Lavender
by musicloverx26
Summary: Lavender is in love with Ron. This is how they get together my version RW/LB slight HG/BZ not really
1. Red

A/N: Here's a new story. I've finished, but I want to see what everyone thinks. It's of Lavender and Ron. It's a color fic so each chapter is a different color. ENJOY!

**My Favorite Color is Lavender**

**Chapter 1: Red**

I, Lavender Brown, am completely, utterly in love with Ron Weasley.

The only problem is that he never seems to notice me. He's _always_ staring at smarty-pants-goody-two-shoes-book-worm Hermione Granger. I mean, yeah she's pretty, but it's obvious that she's crushing on Blaise Zabini. Why can't he see that?

Anyway, I have a plan. I'm going to make him notice me. I don't care what it takes; I'll do anything for him.

My mind was swimming while I was walking down the stairs to the Common Room, mostly about a certain redhead. As soon as I walked in, I started searching for my prince. I spotted him next to Hermione a flash of red clouded my vision. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face and went over to him.

"Hey Ron!" I tried to keep the eagerness out of my voice, it didn't work. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I had to resist the temptation of grabbing him and snogging him senseless.

"Hey Lavender." He said, staring at my tiny outfit. I decided to wear my shortest skirt, which was a few inches above my knees, and a tight blouse that I needed to keep the top three buttons open to wear. I had also put on some "modest" make-up and curled my hair so that I had huge ringlets going down my back. The look on Ron's face told me that he loved it.

"Why don't we go down to breakfast? I can tell that you're hungry." I said as innocently as possible. He seemed to think about it, then agreed when his stomach growled like a lion. I giggled, while Hermione looked at me suspiciously.

Excited, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Common Room and down towards the Great Hall. I think he noticed that I didn't let his hand go because he blushed a deep red. I giggled again, and started asking him about Quidditch.

The minute I said Ouidditch, his face lit up and my heart stopped for a second. Oh how I love his smile! One thing people don't know about me is that I'm a major Quiddich fan, more importantly, a Chudley Cannon fan. I have loved the Cannons since my dad took me to my first game. The Cannons had actually won a game, and I've loved them ever since.

Then in 3rd year, I found out that Ron loved the Chudley Cannons and my crush began.

The whole way to the Great Hall, we talked about the Cannon. We were still talking about Quidditch until breakfast was over. I think Ron was impressed with my large appetite.

Before I left to go to Divination, I found myself staring at his red hair. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair so badly. I was still in dreamland when I heard his voice.

"Hmm..?" I said, trying to come back to reality.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Startled, I realized I had been running my hands through his hair.

"Sorry." I muttered, a blush staining my cheeks. "I just love your red hair." The moment I realized I said this aloud, I got up and ran out of the hall.

"WAIT!" he yelled after me, but I kept going and didn't look back.

**A/N: **So whatcha guys think? 


	2. Blue

A/N: Here's the second chapter. WARNING: It's really short. I forgot to do a disclaimer on the 1st chapter so here it is:

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be typing this on a cheap laptop in Solvay.

**My Favorite Color is Lavender**

**Chapter 2: Blue**

The rest of the day, my mind was clouded. I kept imagining his red hair that had felt so soft on my fingers. Then my focus shifted to his blue eyes.

His eyes were a sparkling blue that looked like the clearest ocean water. They had a look of laughter and intelligence. Everytime I looked into his eyes, my heart stopped, my body turned to jelly and an explosion went off in my head.

Later that night, I was going down to the Great Hall for dinner when Ron caught up to me. I knew he wanted to talk, so I stopped and turned to face him. My heart stopped again.

I turned to tare straight into his eyes. I was shocked, I didn't expect him to be so close. I opened my mouth to talk when he brought his lips to my cheek and gave e a sweet kiss. I looked at him, the question written all over my face, but he just smiled my smile and walked away.

Let's just say my mind was in the clouds for the rest of the day.

A/N: Yes, really short, I know. But I wanted some of Ron's reactions in the story.


	3. Green

A/N: Here's the next chapter, Se bucura! (enjoy in Romanian)((I think))

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, haven't you people realized that?

**My Favorite Color is Lavender**

**Chapter 3: Green**

A few days after the episode with Ron, I was lying out on the grounds. The day was beautiful; the sky a bright blue (almost the color of HIS eyes) and the sun was shining. I was lying in the grass looking at the clouds, my mind a million miles away.

"BOO!" someone shouted. I literally jumped to my feet and spun toward the person. There was Ron Weasley, laughing his head off at me. His laughter seemed to bounce around the grounds, so friendly and contagious. I started giggling along with him.

"Watcha doing?" He asked after calming down.

"Watching the clouds" I said. Then he lied down on the ground and patted the space next to him. He wanted me to sit next to him! My whole body was shaking as I got down next to him.

"Hey look! A snitch!" he said pointing to a giant, fluffy cloud. I took a big breath to calm myself, then answered.

"Yeah, and there' a bunny"

We were silent for about half an hour, my mind on cloud nine the whole time. Every few minutes I would catch him staring at me; we would both look away and go crimson. I would've done anything to know what he was thinking.

"Lavender. What's your favorite color?" he asked out of the blue. My heart jump started at his voice before I answered.

"Green" I said. Ron's face became one of utter hatred and disgust.

"Green is a Slytherin color" he said. The word Slytherin came out with venom.

"I like g-green because it's the c-color of the g-grass" I stuttered. His face and voice had made me nervous. Tremors had wracked my body at the look on his face.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that green is cool" Then he gave me a heart stopping smile. While I was grinning like a fool, he kissed y cheek again, got up, and started walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called. I ran over to him and we walked hand in hand to the pitch.


	4. White

A/N: Here's the next part, there's finally some romancy romance!! ENJOY!!

Ron and I spent hours playing Quidditch, one on one. I think I impressed him. I won 340 to 320.

When we finished, I nosed dived to the ground and rolled into the grass, laughing my head off. I laid there for a few minutes until I looked over at Ron. He was staring at me with the look of a gaping fish. His bright hair was outlined with the setting sun and his eyes glittered.

I was about to ask him what's up when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulled me on his broom and kicked off. He stopped right in front of the sunset, his arm wrapped around my waist making sure I didn't fall. I was in such bliss; I leaned back and laid my head on his chest. We stayed in this position for hours, watching the sunset and the moonrise in the sky.

"I love the moon. The white color makes it seem so pure and _magical_." Ron said.

"Yea, me too, Ron" I said. Looking up at him, our eyes met and my heart went into hyper drive. He had this look in his eye, then he started to lean towards me. I willed myself to be patient and waited. Instead, I leaned in and closed my eyes. Our lips were so close that I could almost feel them on mine. His breath fanned my cheek and then our lips…

"RON!" I reluctantly looked down to see bushy- haired Hermione Granger standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Ron! You need to finish your Transfiguration essay! It's due tomorrow!" She yelled up to him, her eyes narrowed at me. I knew she wanted to talk to me, alone.

"Okay, Hermione" he said, sighing. He looked at me, then slowly started descending toward Hermione. His arms tighten around me until we reached the ground.

When I got off the broom, he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He kissed my cheek, his lips lingering for a minute, and then he was gone. He was walking up toward the castle.

I closed my eyes for a minute, sighed then turned towards Hermione. She studied me for a few minutes, before her face broke out into a blinding white smile. She ran to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Lavender" she cried, hugging me tighter. I looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled and walked after Ron.


	5. Pink

A/N: Here's the 2nd to last chapter. It's really short, but it goes with the plot. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by a 14 year old New Yorker!

I laid awake that night, my head spinning. What was up with Hermione? Does Ron really like me or was that almost-kiss a spur of the moment thing?

As I was thinking, a flash of pink appeared on my nightstand. Cautiously, I crept towards the glow. I stopped short when I saw the object.

Floating about an inch above my nightstand was the most beautiful pink rose I've ever seen. I went to grab it and a note appeared in my hand. When I opened it, it read:

_My dear Lavender, _

_This rose is for you. I made it everlasting,_

_So you can keep it forever._

_I was wondering if_

_You would go with me to Hogsmeade_

_This weekend?_

_If yes,_

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 1._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

My heart was beating double time when I finished reading the note. I picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet aroma.

A/N: really short, I know


	6. Lavender

A/N: Another chapter, more Lavender/Ron magic!! Enjoy the ending!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Epilogue

Chapter 6: Lavender

My hands were shaking as I sat at the Three Broomsticks. It was exactly 12:05 and my secret admirer still wasn't here. I sighed in defeat; of course this was just a trick. Just as I was getting up to leave, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to face that bright red hair and startling blue eyes that I've loved for years. My heart stopped (again) and my shock left me standing there, speechless.

"Hi" he said, his hands hidden behind his back. And then, like he read my mind, he pulled out a bouquet of lavender roses. "These's are for you".

I reached out to accept the roses, when are hands brushed. At that moment, an electrical current flowed through my body, but I tried to brush it off.

I started to say thank you when he stepped toward me and pulled his lips to mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. My body was tingling and my mind went on complete lock down.

The world was spinning as he kissed me. I would've fallen to the ground if he hadn't snaked his arm around my waist. When we both needed to breath, I reluctantly broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and looking deep into my eyes, said one word

"Lavender".

**A/N: Extremely short, I know. Anyway, that's it! My first ever fanfic is done! Thank you everyone who enjoyed this and reviewed! AKA krissie92 !! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
